C'est mal d'espionner
by Suzuka-san
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Elle est source d'ambiguïté et de découvertes parfois surprenantes…


**Titre** : C'est mal d'espionner

**Rating** : T (globalement rien de bien méchant, mais pour les ambiguïtés, je préfère ce rating)

**Genre** : Humour / Série de One-shot

**Résumé** : La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Elle est source d'ambiguïté et de découvertes parfois surprenantes…

**Crédit** : Kingdom Hearts, ses personnages et ses lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tetsuya Nomura et Squarenix

**Note de l'auteure** : Cette fanfic légère et courte est une petite série d'OS sans prétention, qui ont juste pour but de détendre. Je l'écris en parallèle d'une autre Fic Kingdom hearts beaucoup moins drôle. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire ou d'extrêmement hilarant. C'est juste des petites scénettes rigolotes qui m'ont pour la plupart été inspirées par la vie quotidienne. Les principaux antagonistes de _Birth by sleep_ en seront les acteurs car j'imagine très bien cette vie drôle et paisible avant l'examen de symbole de maîtrise de Terra et Aqua, et puis aussi parce que j'aime bien inventer le quotidien de cette joyeuse petite famille et leur liens.

A ce jour, je poste un premier OS. Je classe la fanfic en "complete" car je ne sais pas quand apparaîtra un autre chapitre. J'ai l'idée pour trois autres OS mais je ne saurais dire quand je les écrirai. Ce sera au grès de mes humeurs, de mes envies et de mes autres projets.

Bonne lecture

\******/

_**Mais que se passe-t-il dans la cuisine ?**_

Chaque matin, Ventus se réveillait en trépignant d'impatience. Le jeune garçon enjoué et curieux qui venait de fêter ses quatorze ans regorgeait de questions, avide des enseignements de son aîné qu'il idolâtrait presque. Du plus lointain dans ses souvenirs, il y avait Terra, Aqua, qu'il considérait comme ses frère et sœur, également leur maître Eraqus sévère mais à tendance un peu papa poule hors entraînement. Un quotidien paisible ponctué de rire et de discussions qui déviaient souvent des longues et parfois ennuyeuses histoires de la _Contrée de Départ_ et de la keyblade. Terra ne faisait pas que l'encadrer dans ses entraînements, il lui apprenait aussi à devenir un homme. Et la vie de Ventus n'était que longue écoute et observation du grand brun aux yeux bleus qu'il désignait comme étant son modèle. Aujourd'hui encore, le blond espérait que son ami allait lui apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le couloir menant à la cuisine pour y prendre son premier repas de la journée, des bruits suspects se firent entendre. Aujourd'hui, c'était normalement au tour d'Aqua de préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais il n'était pas rare que chaque membre du domaine vienne aider.

Lorsqu'il fut derrière la porte, les dits bruits devinrent plus perceptibles et ressemblaient fortement à des gémissements d'effort mêlés à de la douleur. Des graves et des aigus, probablement Terra et Aqua. Mais que sont-ils en train de faire au juste ? Très délicatement, l'adolescent abaissa la poignée pour entrouvrir légèrement la porte de la cuisine et jeter un coup d'oeil discret à l'intérieur. Il avait bien du mal à distinguer ce qu'il s'y passait. Accroupis derrière la table, Ventus crut reconnaître les pics de Terra et les mèches bleus d'Aqua. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont assis presque par terre ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas des chaises dans la cuisine ! Et puis pourquoi poussent-ils ces drôles de gémissements comme s'ils étaient en plein effort ?

Ventus hésita. Avait-il le droit d'ouvrir la porte et d'interrompre leur étrange activité ? A bien y réfléchir, il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés et cachés ainsi derrière la table.

Discrètement, le blond tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation de ses aînés :

« Tu n'y es pas encore, vas-y plus fort Terra, encouragea Aqua entre deux plaintes.

- J'ai bien envie de défoncer cette serrure avec ma grosse keyblade.

- Il n'y a pas de serrure, idiot ! Tu dois y aller en force et te servir avant tout de tes doigts et de tes gros bras. »

Ventus n'étaient pas bien sûr de comprendre leur sujet de conversation mais instinctivement, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Sa raison lui disait de partir, mais sa curiosité, elle, le clouait sur place et l'incitait à rester. Rouge de confusion, à moins que ça ne soit d'excitation, il approcha encore plus son oreille pour mieux entendre :

« Attends Terra. Pause, j'en peux plus, j'ai trop mal là !

- Si tu crois que je vais renoncer, c'est bien mal me connaître, souffla le brun apparemment à bout de force. YAAAAAAAAAH

- Oui encore !

- Ca y est, ça vient ! »

Après un ultime cri d'effort, un léger bruit se fit entendre que Ventus ne sut identifier. A présent, il ne percevait que les respirations amples et saccadées de ses amis. Les joues en feu, il ôta son oreille de l'entrebâillement de la porte pour la remplacer par l'un de ses yeux et observer la scène. Il vit un bras d'Aqua s'agripper à la table pour l'aider à se redresser. La jeune femme étaient complètement en sueur et essoufflée :

« Oh Terra, tu as été fantastique, quelle performance !

- Il y a des jours où je m'impressionne moi-même » souffla à son tour le brun qui se relevait péniblement, tout aussi suffoquant et dégoulinant de sueur.

Toujours caché, Ventus secoua la tête pour en chasser le trouble qui s'était installé en lui. Cette sensation lui était complètement inconnue, et il se dit intérieurement que Terra avait encore bien des choses à lui apprendre. Pour l'heure, que devait-il faire maintenant ? Entrer dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était au risque de les embarrasser, ou bien s'enfermer dans sa chambre et paraître suspect ? C'est que ses deux aînés s'inquiétaient beaucoup voire probablement trop pour lui :

« Et bien Ventus, qu'est-ce que tu as à faire le pied de grue devant la cuisine ? Entre donc ! »

Le blond sursauta. Son maître Eraqus se tenait à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Sans chercher à comprendre la raison du bug de l'adolescent, l'homme d'âge mur ouvrit en grand la porte de la cuisine tout à fait naturellement, ce qui enclencha l'ensemble des alarmes du jeune garçon :

« Non attendez, maître… tenta de l'avertir Ventus mais il fut coupé par la voix radieuse de Terra.

- Ah vous voilà enfin, maître, Ven. Juste à temps pour déguster vos tartines que nous avons faites griller. Et vous avez intérêt à apprécier la confiture, avec le mal qu'on a eu pour ouvrir l'ouvrir. »

La gêne de Ventus s'envola soudainement pour faire place à de l'incompréhension. Face à lui se trouvaient ses deux aînés, tout sourire, nullement débraillés ou même embarrassés. Au contraire, ils affichaient une mine satisfaite, un pot de confiture ouvert trônant fièrement dans la main du brun. La réalité de la situation qu'il avait espionnée frappa subitement Ventus autant que s'il s'était pris un sort de foudre dans la tronche :

« Je retourne me coucher » annonça-t-il de but en blanc avant de quitter la pièce sous l'oeil incompréhensif de ses amis et du maître.

S'allongeant sur son lit, l'adolescent rougit de plus belle lorsqu'il constata une certaine gêne entre ses jambes totalement nouvelle pour elle :

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un pot de confiture pouvait faire cet effet »

Ventus avait décidément encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

\******/

**Note de l'auteure** : Merci d'avoir lu

Pour être franche, le gag ne vient pas complètement de moi. Il m'a été inspiré par un sketch de la série _Scènes de ménages_, où l'on voit Fabien et Emma en sueur, se relevant difficilement, Emma qui félicite Fabien, avec comme finalité le fait qu'ils ont réussi à plier la poussette de leur bébé. Donc voilà, je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite avec ce premier OS, mais je vous promets que les autres viendront plus de moi.


End file.
